


(De)Connecte-toi

by Yuki_x_Jewelry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Romance, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_x_Jewelry/pseuds/Yuki_x_Jewelry
Summary: //Omegaverse + inspiré de BJ Alex//Akaashi, étudiant discret de la faculté des sports de Tokyo, possède un sombre secret.La nuit, à 10h, il allume sa caméra et revêt l'apparence de Owl_K, BJ adulé.Et alors, au rythme des commentaires et des gold, ses vêtements tombent, de même que sa discrétion.Il devient le camboy le plus aimé du site.Il incarne le fantasme numéro un de Bokuto, son coéquipier à la fac, sans même le savoir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

" Alors quoi ? Vous souhaitez que je l'enlève ?" 

Owl_K afficha un léger sourire narquois à la caméra tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, augmentant la frustration dans le tchat. 

Le jeune homme émit un léger rire, provoquant l'excitation dans les commentaires. Toujours plus. Ses fans en redemandent encore et encore. Tout, pour voir le célèbre Owl_K, premier des BJ, à se dévêtir pour eux. Pour le voir se toucher ainsi, sans pudeur face à la caméra. Pour le contempler dans l'extase. 

Les gold pleuvent, inondant son compte, à l'instant même où sa chemise toucha le sol, abandonnée. 

Owl_K commenca alors à se toucher, glissant une main toujours plus bas, tandis que la deuxième est occupé à jouer avec un de ses boutons de chairs. 

Quelques soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, qu'il mordilla légèrement, finissant d'allumer tous les spectateurs. 

Relevant ses yeux verts vers la caméra, son sourire se fit plus narquois. 

" Que souhaitez-vous d'autre ? Durant cette heure, je suis tout à vous" 

A l'entente de cette phrase, sussurré contre son micro, Bokuto, derrière son écran, commence à se toucher en bras. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que son membre demandait son attention. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Owl_K, à vrai dire. 

L'étudiant ferma ses yeux, se calant contre le mur de sa chambre et commença à se faire plaisir, concentré sur les soupirs de plaisirs entendu dans son casque. Bon dieu, le brun avait une si belle voix, et un corps magnifique.

Et dire que c'était un Omega. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour être à la place de son Alpha. Celui-ci avait vraiment beaucoup de chance, s'il existait, d'avoir Owl_K comme amant. 

Il vint soudainement, en même temps que celui-ci émit un gémissement inarticuler, en venant lui même. 

Bordel. Bokuto n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau après l'orgasme. 

Le jeune homme fit ses éternels au revoir, promettant d'être là demain, à la même heure, avant de couper le live. L'argenté fut presque déçu. Devoir attendre le lendemain, avant de pouvoir à nouveau observer, savourer, apprendre par cœur les zones érogènes du brun, était un supplice. 

Quelques coups à sa porte eurent tôt fait de le faire redescendre de son nuage. 

Son colocataire, et ami, entra, avant de se mettre à ricaner en voyant l'état de débauche de son frère. 

" T'es encore venu sur l'image de ton streamer préféré ?"   
" Merde, Kuroo, je te jure il est tellement-"   
"Ouais ouais je sais, beau à en crever, orgasmique et j'en passe. Ça va faire 2 ans que tu te touches en pensant à lui." 

Le brun émit à nouveau un ricanement ridicule en jugeant du regard son ami. 

" Arrête de me juger, crétin de chat" rétorqua-t'il en lui lançant un coussin, que celui-ci évita.   
" Question bro, si un jour tu le croisais, qu'est ce que tu ferai ?" 

La réponse fusa. Bokuto le savait déjà pour avoir jouer le scénario des centaines de fois. 

" Je le draguerai. Et ravagerai son corps."


	2. Chapitre 1

Toutes ces odeurs allaient le rendre fou. 

Akaashi se trouvait devant le portail de son université, cherchant à savoir comment passer la masse d'étudiants regroupés à l'entrée. Il avait entraînement dans 20 minutes, et ne pouvait clairement pas arriver en retard. Ses notes, et donc son diplôme, en dépendait. 

Soupirant brièvement, il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et nicha son nez dans son écharpe, portant encore l'odeur de la lessive utilisé, et entra. Gardant la tête droite, bien que son regard était légèrement baissé, Akaashi se fraya un chemin, évitant aisément ses compères. Il n'avait jamais été du genre social, encore moins tactile. Si ce n'est avec ses rares amis, et encore... Il le faisait plus par habitude et résignation, que par envie. 

Entrant enfin dans le gymnase, qui n'abritait encore personne, le brun alla simplement se changer dans les vestiaires, prenant garde à bien prendre ses pilules. Il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher ses chaleurs ici, d'autant plus qu'elles arriveraient bientôt. Pas qu'il avait spécialement peur des conséquences, il faisait suffisamment confiance au coach ou Matsukawa pour intervenir, mais il préférait éviter tout accident, et rester aussi discret que possible. Attirer l'attention sur lui ne lui avait jamais donné envie. 

Assez ironique quand on sait qu'il est Owl_K. 

Une fois prêt, il sortit et commença à s'échauffer, bien vite rejoint par ses coéquipiers, puis les retardataires. 

Les matchs commencèrent, dans un brouhaha assez présent, malgré la présence de leur professeur principal. Celui-ci venait parfois, en tant que référent, pour voir les progrès de sa classe. Après tout, le volley était leur majeur, ils devaient tous se donner à fond s'ils espéraient attirer l'attention des équipes professionnelles. 

Les deux heures passèrent donc rapidement, à la joie d'Akaashi qui priait pour une douche. Au debut, il avait été septique à l'idée de se laver en présence de tous ses coéquipiers. Il était assez pudique, mais surtout un Omega. Et trois quarts des étudiants en spé Volley étaient des Alpha. De quoi le rebuté de se déshabiller devant eux. Mais Hanamakki, un de ses amis dira-t-on, l'avait très vite rassuré sur ce propos. Leurs sempai étaient trop occupés à faire les cons pour se soucier de lui. 

Et en parlant de sempai... 

Akaashi jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ace de l'équipe. Leur champion. Un jour si talentueux qu'il était certain qu'avec ou sans diplôme, son avenir dans le volley était déjà tout tracé. Bokuto-san était attrayant, doté d'un charisme et parfois d'un sex-appeal assez affolant. Comme actuellement. 

Le brun suivit le chemin des gouttes d'eau, qui venaient s'écouler sur la peau, roulant sur les muscles bien présent du plus âgé, finissant leur route sur l'aîne. Bon dieu. Il était si sexy. 

Qu'est ce que cela donnerai s'il le prenait soudainement contre le mur des douches, ses mains étroitement serrés contre ses hanches, laissant des marques. Bokuto le tiendrai fortement contre lui, tandis que lui même aurai enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille du plus grand, se laissant entièrement dévorer et consumer par le plaisir. 

Avoir un alpha comme lui, qui lui ferai oublier son propre nom durant ses chaleurs, le marquant de parts et d'autres. Il ne chercherai même pas à se débattre, il succomberai totalement à l'ace, le laissant faire ce qu'il veut de son corps. 

Détournant les yeux du spectacle sensuel qu'était son sempai, Akaashi fit quelques exercices de respiration, dans le but visible de ne pas se laisser s'échauffer à la vue de tous. Terminant de se savonner, se mordant les lèvres quand il arriva à sa partie basse, il baissa drastiquement l'eau chaude, terminant de se laver à l'eau froide. Il fallait qu'il remette ses idées au clair. Se toucher en pensant à son capitaine était tout sauf une bonne idée. Surtout quand il était sensé pouvoir croiser son regard ensuite, lors des passes durant les entraînements et matchs. 

Après... Si lui, Akaashi, l'étudiant, ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à le faire ; rien ne disait que Owl_K ne le pouvait pas, durant ses sessions en live. 

Rougissant légèrement à cette pensée, il s'habilla prestement et sortis des vestiaires. 

Direction ses cours de la journée. 

Et ceux ci passèrent à une vitesse toute relative.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Akaashi entreprit de faire ses devoirs, puis alla se préparer quelque chose à manger. Son live commençait dans quelques temps, et il devait encore se préparer. Afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu, l'étudiant coiffait ses cheveux en arrière, les maintenant avec du gel, et portait des lentilles de couleurs vertes. Un vert clair, rappelant les prairies. C'est ce qui avait attiré pas mal de monde sur ses sessions. Akaashi était loin d'avoir un physique repoussant, et merci papa maman, il le savait oh combien. 

Poussant un soupir audible dans sûrement tout son appartement, il alla se changer. Passant une chemise blanche, suivit d'un blaser noir, il accrocha ensuite un nœud papillon, aujourd'hui le thème était "Serveur". Puis, il sortit de sa chambre, direction son bureau. 

Akaashi vivait seul depuis la fin du lycée, ses parents lui avait loué un appartement suffisamment grand pour répondre à tous ses besoins. De ce fait, il vivait depuis bientôt 2 ans ici, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. 

Entrant dans son bureau, il alla aussitôt vers son ordinateur, enfilant son masque aux allures de hiboux, et aux motifs en relief. Il alluma la machine, ainsi que sa caméra et accorda un bref regard à l'horloge. 

10h00 PM

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de live. 

" - Bonjour à tous, ici Owl_K. Que désirez vous que je vous serve ? Peut être... Moi ?"


End file.
